Rose Day
by VeryBerry96
Summary: On a day when fairies in Pixie Hollow celebrate being with the one they love, Tinker Bell can't help but wish that the fairy she loved saw her as more than his best friend. What she doesn't realise is that he feels the exact same way, and maybe this special day is the push they both need to be honest with each other. Tink/Terence, cute and fluffy.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Boredom and feels led to this! Hope you enjoy; please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and places in this story are owned by Disney, not me.**

* * *

**Rose Day**

There was a strange atmosphere in the air Tinker Bell found herself thinking as she flew through Tinker's Nook on her way to the workshop. She smiled as she saw Fairy Mary flying off towards the pixie dust tree, absentmindedly smoothing her dress down even though it would most likely get ruffled up again during her flight. No doubt she was off to see Fairy Gary. Tinker Bell giggled to herself. Those two tried to hide it but I was completely obvious that they liked each other and today was the perfect day for them to finally admit it to each other.

It was Rose Day in Pixie Hollow, a festival which every fairy looked forward to, if for very different reasons. Held not too long before the fairies went to the Mainland for spring, Rose Day was a day for fairy couples all over Pixie Hollow to spend the day together. Tinker Bell wasn't entirely sure when or how the tradition had started (and neither Clank nor Bobble had been able to tell her, but she wasn't entirely surprised about that) but it was a day she was determined to enjoy.

Queen Clarion had declared today to be a holiday for all fairies so all the preparations for spring were on hold for the whole day. Well, almost all of them. Unfortunately for her, Tink had been busy hanging out with Periwinkle the night before and hadn't finished all her work. Fairy Mary had said she would have to work during the start of Rose Day before she could join in the festivities. Tink had protested but she knew Fairy Mary was right. And besides, she didn't have _too_ much work to do. She would be able to get it done before the party in the afternoon.

Couples tended to spend Rose Day together but for all the fairies who didn't have a special someone to spend the day with, a big party was held at the pixie dust tree. Tink was planning on going there with Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa and Vidia, and no doubt they'd run into Clank, Bobble and maybe Peri if she wasn't too busy to come – it was still winter after all! Rosetta would probably be there too, but she was spending the day with Sled, the frost fairy she had been getting rather friendly with as of late.

As she entered the workshop, expecting to find it completely empty, she was surprised to see Clank and Bobble standing at their work-benches taking kettles from her table and fixing them together.

"Guys! What're you doing?" she asked as she flew over.

"Morning Tink!" Clank greeted her as she landed.

"We thought we would help you get rid of your workload so you could go and enjoy today!" Bobble smiled, his eyes looking huge behind his bubble glasses.

Tink smiled, albeit slightly confused looking. "Thanks guys, but I don't understand. I'm not in any rush today. It's not like I have anyone to spend the day with."

A quick knowing smile passed between Clank and Bobble but the two best friends quickly hid it.

"Well, neither do we Tink," Bobble pointed out. "And if the three of us work together we can get through it faster, and we can all go to the party together."

Tink grinned and nodded before hopping behind her work-bench and beginning to fix the kettles together. Bobble was right; they would get the work done faster if they helped each other out, and Tink knew she would have done the same for either of them.

As Bobble had predicted, it didn't take long for the three friends to get through all of Tink's workload. As they were putting the last few kettles together there was a soft knock at the door to the workshop. Tink's head flew up but when she saw Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa and Vidia walk in her heart fell a little bit, but she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Hey guys!" Fawn waved as the four girls flew over to the three tinker fairies. "Are you just about done? The party will be starting soon!"

"I still don't know why you're all so excited about this," Vidia grumbled. "It's going to be gross seeing all those couples being all lovey-dovey together."

"Aw, come on Vid!" Silvermist grinned. "You know that it's fun even if you don't have a special someone. The party's for everyone!"

"And who knows? You might meet someone while we're there," Iridessa chimed in.

The fast flying fairy sighed but shrugged, rolling her eyes. She knew when she was beaten when it came to her friends, and she would never be able to convince all three of them to not go to the party.

"We're just finished I think," Tink said, wiping the sweat from her forehead; it was surprisingly warm considering it was just coming up to spring. "We can go once we've put these in the baskets."

With the girls' help Tink, Clank and Bobble moved all the kettles into the woven baskets in only a few minutes, and soon they were all heading to the pixie dust tree.

"Have you been to see the tree yet ladies?" Bobble asked.

"We flew past on our way to get you," Silvermist said. "It looks great. The dust keeper fairies have done a great job decorating it!"

It was the job of the dust keeper fairies to organise and host the Rose Day party. They'd been planning it for weeks now which meant that Tinker Bell hadn't seen her best friend Terence for a while. If she was honest with herself, when her four friends had knocked on the door to the workshop earlier part of her had hoped to see Terence's smiling face, but deep down she knew that it wouldn't be him. She also knew she might not see him today again since he'd be really busy.

Fawn flipped over to fly on her side, poking her blonde friend on the cheek to bring her back to reality.

"I know that look! I bet I know who you're thinking about," Fawn grinned.

Tink's face turned red and she turned away from Fawn. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Clank and Bobble were cracked up in laughter behind the girls, but they hastily stopped when Tink glared at them.

* * *

"Terence? Hey! Terence!"

The blonde dust keeper fairy blinked and shook his head, turning to where Zarina stood mixing up her special coloured dust. She had a huge grin on her face.

"I know that look," she giggled. "You're thinking about _her_ again, aren't you?"

A faint blush flared up in Terence's cheeks and he looked down, a shy smile on his face. Zarina's grin widened and she left her work-bench and stepped over to Terence, peering down to look him in the eye.

"It _is _her, isn't it?" she smiled. "I knew it!"

"Shut up Zarina," Terence mumbled but he was still smiling.

Zarina hopped up to sit on the work-bench, leaning forward with a gleam in her eye. "Sooooo…have you told her?"

"Of course I haven't told her!" Terence sighed. "She just sees me as her friend anyway. And that's true, we are best friends. I don't want to ruin that."

Zarina sighed and rolled her eyes. "You boys are so dumb. It's completely obvious that she likes you as more than a friend too. You're both just too scared to admit it to each other."

Terence looked up at his brunette friend with a hopeful smile. "You…you really think so?"

"I _know _so," she promised. "So go and tell her! It is Rose Day after all. It's the perfect occasion!"

"But we're busy all day!" Terence protested.

"I'll cover for you," Zarina said. "Besides, Fairy Gary's going to be gone all day with Fairy Mary. There's nobody to give you into trouble even if you _did _get caught!"

Terence sighed but grinned at her. "You're not going to let me talk my way out of this are you?"

Zarina shook her head before she pushed Terence towards the door. "No way. Now get out of here! I spoke to Silvermist and the others earlier. They should be arriving soon."

Terence stopped suddenly and turned his head to look at Zarina, panic flashing over his face. "Wait, how soon is soon?"

"I dunno," Zarina shrugged. "Maybe five minutes?"

Terence suddenly took off, flying out of the door before Zarina could say anything else. Before Zarina could even wonder what had just happened Terence reappeared at the door, smiling again.

"Thanks Zarina," he grinned. "You're a great friend."

Zarina rolled her eyes but smiled, shooing Terence out of the door with her hands. "Go on, get out of here," she prompted him.

Terence grinned back and nodded before flying off towards his house. If he was going to tell his best friend that he liked her more than that, then he was going to do it right.

* * *

When Tink and her friends touched down at the pixie dust tree she immediately looked all around her to see if she could spot Terence. She sighed slightly when she didn't but she didn't have much time to think about it as Periwinkle jumped on her back, surprising her.

"Took you guys long enough to get here!" her sister giggled.

Tink shook her off before grinning and hugging Peri. "I'm so glad you were able to come!"

Spike and Gliss, Peri's best friends, flew down and landed next to them. Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa and Vidia greeted the three frost fairies who they had started to hang out with a lot more often since Tinker Bell had crossed the border to the Winter Woods and found her twin sister.

The party was already in full swing. Music fairies were playing a variety of different instruments, and a huge spread of food had been laid out next to the pixie dust falls. Everyone, whether they be in a couple or not, seemed to be having a great time.

Iridessa started giggling before she pointed up at a branch of the tree slightly higher than the one they were standing on. "Looks like those two are getting along!" she remarked.

Rosetta was sitting there with Sled, and Rosetta was laughing, her finger's entwined with those of the frost fairy sitting next to her. All the fairies below them smiled, and started to giggle when Gliss wolf-whistled. Rosetta and Sled both looked down when they heard the noise. Rosetta started to blush whereas Sled just rolled his eyes.

Silvermist felt bad that they were making their friend embarrassed so she turned everyone's attention to another couple who were walking together on a branch below them.

"Hey everyone, look down there!" she said.

Everybody turned round and looked where the water fairy was pointing. They all smiled when they saw Queen Clarion walking hand in hand with Lord Milori.

"I'd wondered why Lord Milori had left the Woods so early today," Peri remarked.

"It's so sweet…" Silvermist sighed happily.

Vidia snorted. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Tink turned round to reprimand her friend for ruining the mood but when she saw the small smile on her face as she watched the Queen she decided against it. Vidia was just as much a fairy as the rest of them; she wasn't void of emotion like Tink might have thought when they first met. She thought that the Queen's relationship with Lord Milori was cute too, she just didn't want to admit it. Tink smiled to herself. Vidia was a strange one. If she would just be more honest with herself, she would be a lot happier.

Tink's smile faded when she realised how hypocritical she was being. In her head she was telling Vidia to be more honest with herself when in reality she herself wasn't honest with her feelings either. Tinker Bell looked round at Rosetta and Sled again. Rosetta was now resting her head on Sled's shoulder, both of them smiling happily. Tink felt her heart grow heavy as she looked down and away from them. She was happy for her friend but she also felt sad. She would love to have somebody to be like that with…

A certain dust-keeper fairy's face flashed through her mind, and she shook her head violently to try and get the image to leave. No, Terence didn't like her like that. They were just friends. Best friends even. She didn't want to ruin that.

"Tink?"

Tink looked round to see Fawn staring at her with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Tink forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Fawn sighed and gave her friend a look. "Tink, I know you. You're not fine." The animal fairy looked behind her to make sure the others weren't listening before turning back to face Tinker Bell. "It's Terence, isn't it?"

Tink didn't say anything, but her flushed face was answer enough. Fawn sighed again. "Tink, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because…because I don't want to ruin our friendship," Tinker Bell admitted in a quiet voice, no longer insisting that she didn't like him in that way.

"Tink, honey, you wouldn't ruin your friendship," Fawn said softly, squeezing her friend's shoulder. "He feels the same way as you do, I'm positive."

Tinker Bell shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No he doesn't. To him we're just best friends, and that's all we're ever going to be."

Tears started to form in the tinker fairy's eyes as she said this out loud. Her sniffing in an attempt to hold them back attracted the attention of her other friends.

Peri worriedly put her arm around her twin's shoulders. "Tink, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Tink shook her sister's arm off. "Nothing! I'm fine, really. I'll…I'll be right back," she mumbled before she took off, flying up and away from her friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peri start to follow her but Silvermist and Vidia stopped her, knowing that Tink just needed some time to herself to think.

Due to her vision being blurry from the tears Tink could barely see where she was going. Despite this she didn't slow down until she accidently flew into someone, knocking them backwards.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry…" she began to apologise, drying her eyes quickly. The rest of her words seemed to catch in her throat when she realised who she had crashed into.

"T…Terence!" she cried in surprise.

"Tink! Are you alright?" he asked before looking at her more closely. "Hey…have you been crying?"

Tink shook her head. "No, of course not! Why would I be crying?"

Terence sighed before looking around. Spotting a branch that wasn't occupied by any other fairies he gently took hold of her hand and pulled her towards it. Tink's face flushed red again when his hand touched hers but she didn't say anything.

Terence sat down on the branch and Tink did the same, noticing that Terence never let go of her hand and how he made sure they were sitting as close to each other as possible. He chuckled under his breath. "Your hair looks different like that."

Tink frowned before raising the hand that Terence wasn't holding to check her bun, only to find that it wasn't there. Instead, her hair was loose around her shoulders like it had been when she first came to Pixie Hollow.

She blushed automatically. "It must have come undone when I flew into you," she said softly. "Sorry, I must look like a mess."

Terence chuckled again, a bit more nervously this time. "Actually, you look really nice. Not that you don't always look really nice of course but…I mean…you really suit your hair down…"

Terence was also blushing now and Tinker Bell giggled slightly. "Thank you…I think," she smiled, her cheeks still red.

"Anyway…" Terence diverted, "what was wrong? Why were you crying?"

Tink sighed. "It really doesn't matter. Just…seeing all these couples made me feel a bit lonely I guess," she said, convincing herself that it wasn't _really_ a lie.

"I know what you mean," Terence said softly, his voice nearly a whisper. "But…maybe it doesn't have to be like that anymore."

Tinker Bell, who had been looking down at her lap, now slowly looked up at her best friend, a tiny spark of hope forming in her heart. Did he mean…?

Terence slowly reached into the bag at his side, having to let go of Tinker Bell's hand to do so. Tink felt her heart sink slightly as her let go, but it started beating faster when she saw what he had pulled out of his bag. It was a rose, not like one of the large ones that Rosetta and the other garden fairies planted on the Mainland, but a tiny one which was just the right size for a fairy. The roses were grown by the garden fairies and only used on Rose Day. It was tradition to give one to the fairy you loved. Which meant…

Terence held the rose out to Tink, not making eye contact with her. "Here…this is for you," he said shyly.

Tinker Bell reached out, her hand shaking slightly, and took the beautiful red flower. She held it up to her face and breathed in the lovely scent.

"It's gorgeous Terence," she smiled, her cheeks almost matching the colour of the petals.

Terence raised his eyes to meet hers. Tinker Bell let her hands and the rose fall to her lap, still feeling slightly embarrassed but not wanting to look away from his honest blue eyes. Slowly he raised his hand and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face. He let his hand rest gently on her cheek and slowly brought his face closer to hers. Tinker Bell found her eyes closing over automatically as she felt Terence softly press his lips against hers.

The kiss didn't last nearly long enough for Tink as Terence pulled back, dropping his hand from her cheek and turning away from her. "I…I'm sorry," he stammered. "I shouldn't have done that…"

He stood up and looked like he was about to fly away so Tinker Bell acted on instinct. She jumped up, grabbed Terence's arm, spun him around and kissed him back. Terence seemed frozen in shock for a moment but then he relaxed, kissing Tinker Bell back and entwining his fingers with hers.

They both pulled back slightly at the same time, resting their foreheads together and both of them smiling shyly.

"I…I really like you Tink," Terrance whispered softly. "No…that's not the right word…"

Terence stepped back slightly so he could look Tink in the eyes again. "Tinker Bell, I…I love you."

Tink's heart sped up again, and she smiled. She looked down at the rose for a moment before looking back up into Terence's eyes. "I love you too Terence," she smiled.

Terence's eyes widened and his smile grew bigger. "You do? Seriously?" he gasped.

Tinker Bell nodded. "I have for a long time…but I was scared to say anything in case you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship…"

Terence started to laugh. "That is exactly how I felt! Zarina told me I was being dumb and that you liked me too, but I didn't believe her."

"Fawn and the others kept saying you liked me," Tinker Bell giggled. "Looks like everyone figured it out apart from us."

Terence groaned slightly. "They're all going to be bragging that they were right, aren't they?"

"Probably," Tink grinned. "But we can handle them."

As she said this she squeezed Terence's hand and he nodded.

"You're right. We fought off rats together, and fixed the moonstone together. How hard can our friends be to handle?"

"I dunno…Vidia could probably make those rats seem friendly," Tinker Bell laughed.

Terence laughed with her, before cutting her off by kissing her again.

"I do enjoy doing that," Terence admitted, making Tink blush again.

"We should head back down," Tinker Bell said. "I kinda flew away in a huff so they're probably worried about me."

Terence nodded and they both flew down hand in hand. Rosetta and Sled had joined their friends, and everyone grinned when they saw the two fairies together.

"Told yah," Rosetta grinned, holding her hand out to Iridessa. The light fairy groaned as she dropped two fairy toffees into it.

"You bet on whether or not we'd kiss?" Tink sighed.

Silvermist's eyes widened. "No, they bet on whether or not you'd come back with Terence! But you kissed? Tell us everything!"

With all her friends gathered around her wanting to hear the story, Tink and Terence's hands lost each other. She glanced over at her best friend and he shrugged, grinning at her. She grinned back. They'd have plenty of time to be alone later on. For now, she had to talk to her friends before they squished her in excitement.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked this! Let me know what you thought about it!**


End file.
